El azote de la tirania
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: el jinete enmascarado se enfrenta al malvado comandante Ramon y a sus temibles secuaces.


Los personajes como el Zorro/Don Diego, Bernardo, Alejandro y Ramón solo pertenecen a Johnston McCulley; y el sargento García y el cabo Reyes solo pertenecen a Disney; la idea de Machete fue inspirada en el personaje de Don MacGregor.

En el pueblo de Los Ángeles en la California Española, el despótico capitán Ramón, comandante de las fuerzas de lanceros de la ciudad, asumió en el cargo de alcalde interino, pero también inicio un periodo de terror y corrupción.

La opresión cayó en especial sobre los campesinos y trabajadores, quienes eran exprimidos con los altos impuestos, y los que no pagaban iban a la cárcel, aunque varios que se negaron a pagar lo pagaron con la vida al resistirse.

Pero el descontento llegaba incluso hacia los hacendados, que se oponían a las reformas de Ramón y se sospechaba que otros hacendados tenían buenas relaciones con él, pero lo que más preocupaba a los hacendados era que había una peligrosa banda de forajidos que asaltaban los caminos y que el comandante no hacía nada para detenerlos.

Esas opresiones le tocaban vivir a Mónica, una joven campesina que trabajaba duro ayudando a su madre, y sabía que los mismos campesinos eran asaltados por los forajidos, cuyo líder era el malvado Luciano, que lideraba a su banda con un machete.

Esta joven, mientras hacia las compras de alimentos se encontró con don Diego cuando este estaba de compras con Bernardo, y le dijo:

-Andamos pasando muchos castigos por parte de los militares y por los bandidos.

-Tranquila, ten fe en el Zorro-Le dijo don Diego.

-Sí, él es el único que puede hacerles frente-Dijo ella.

-No se preocupe mucho, algún día esto parara, ya que no hay mal que dure mil años-Le dijo el joven.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras-Le agradeció y continuo con su camino.

Cuando veían pasar a Ramón y sus soldados, los transeúntes se apresuraban a dejarle pasar por miedo, mientras que don Diego hacia un gesto de saludo, pero este les ignoraba.

Cuando encontró al sargento García, que estaba con una cara larga, le dijo:

-Servirle al comandante me hizo muy impopular, no hablo con ningún otro civil más que usted.

-Comprendo sargento, ya ni la gente lo saluda-Le dijo don Diego.

-Y peor, ni siquiera me saludan en la taberna, y ni quieren que yo les deje deudas al posadero.

-Ya veo.

Al subir a su carruaje, el sirviente le hizo señas y este le respondió:

-Si Bernardo, la infelicidad se apodero de todos, incluso del sargento García.

Al volver a la hacienda, su padre quiso hablar con el sobre el tema de los forajidos, ya que hace poco habían asaltado de un ranchero, pero este le dijo:

-Lo siento padre, pero quisiera leer algo de poesía, he visto a una linda joven hoy.

-Si supieras empuñar la espada, podrías actuar en contra de la injusticia, tal como lo hace el Zorro-Le contesto su padre.

Al ingresar a su habitación, el joven fue recibido por Bernardo, y le dijo:

-Esta noche, el comandante Ramón tendrá una sorpresa por el peso de sus injusticias…. de nuevo.

Esa noche, el joven De la Vega se cambió de ropa y se vistió de negro, con capa, sombrero circular y antifaz para acosar una vez más al comandante. Al montar a su corcel Tornado, se dirigió al pueblo bajo la luz de la luna.

El jinete negro ingreso al cuartel como siempre y sin ser visto, mediante el sigilo se dirigió hacia el despacho.

Mientras Ramón ordenaba todo antes de irse a dormir, el enmascarado le apuntaba con su espada y le dijo:

-Buenas noches comandante, hoy va a pesarle la conciencia por lo que hace.

Y el comandante saca su espada y lo confronta, y mientras peleaba, deteniendo y esquivando ataques, le decía en tono amenazante:

-Fue un trágico error que entraras aquí.

Ahí fue atacado por el teniente Lopez y varios lanceros que se lanzaron sobre él, y después de un duro combate para contener a sus contrincantes, logra huir y salir por donde ingreso, pero Ramón le ordeno al teniente que lo persiguiera, incluso al sargento García.

Ni bien sale del pueblo, el jinete negro fue perseguido a caballo por Lopez y los demás. Trato de ir por donde sea con la intención de perderlos de vista, y cuando logro llegar a su guarida, los soldados continuaron con la cacería.

Al entrar transpirando a su habitación, lo recibe el sirviente mudo y le dice:

-Fue difícil esta vez, pero después el Zorro debe tener más precaución.

A la mañana siguiente, Alejandro planeaba denunciar al gobernador lo que andaba pasando, y de hacer algo contra los forajidos, ya que han cometido varios homicidios, pero algunos hacendados le advertía que debía tener más cuidado, porque a cualquiera que era sospechoso era encarcelado y si era necesario, ejecutado.

Pero don Diego decidió parar a esos forajidos, y cuando termino su almuerzo se fue a su habitación y le dijo a su sirviente mudo:

-Esta vez, el Zorro será más precavido, ya que irá a parar a esa banda de forajidos.

Ese mediodía, mientras aquella joven ayudaba a sus familiares con la tareas, los forajidos llegaron gritando y riendo groseramente al rancho de la familia de Mónica. Después de rodearlos, desmontaron de sus equinos e irrumpieron con violencia hasta llegar hacia la madre de la joven, mientras que Luciano ordenaba a los demás que registren la casa.

En sus manos, el jefe les dijo:

-Mejor no hagan una tontería, porque no dudare en agredirlas o incluso matarlas.

-Por favor, haremos lo que quieran, pero no nos maten-Dijo Mónica asustada.

-Eso jamás-Dijo la madre y le pego al ladrón.

-Ya me hicieron enojar-Dijo.

Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a torturarlas, apareció el jinete enmascarado sorpresivamente en su caballo negro y cuando Luciano ordeno que lo capturen, el Zorro les recibió a golpes y patadas cuando desmonto de Tornado.

Dos bandidos quisieron sorprenderlo por detrás, pero Mónica le aviso y ahí saco su látigo y los azoto hasta dejarlos aturdidos; aunque la madre de la joven hizo algo de su parte y ahuyento a dos a piedrazos.

El líder de los forajidos logro escapar, seguido de dos de sus camaradas, pero cuando su jefe se detuvo les dijo:

-Ya no me sirven, buenos para nada-Y ahí les dio muerte con su machete.

Mientras la madre se repone de lo sucedido, la joven Mónica le da un abrazo al enmascarado y le dice:

-Muchas gracias señor Zorro, lo quiero mucho.

El líder de los bandidos llega al cuartel y lo detiene el teniente López:

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunta.

-Déjame pasar, soy amigo del comandante-Le responde apurado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?-Dice asombrado el sargento García.

-Déjalo pasar-Ordena Ramón a López.

En la oficina, el bandido le cuenta todo y de su asalto fallido, después de meditarlo por un rato, Ramón le dijo al forajido:

-Dejemos que venga para aquí, y caerá en la trampa.

-Claro, cuando el venga, yo me encargo del resto-Le dice Luciano.

-Y si lo logras, retiro todos los cargos contra ti.

A escondidas, el obeso sargento le dice al cabo Reyes:

-He sabido que el comandante es amigo del bandido de Luciano.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta el cabo.

-Sí, pero calla, solo el teniente lo sabe, pero no se lo digas a nadie o estaremos en problemas.

En la hacienda, Bernardo recibe a su joven amo en la habitación, después de haber cenado con su padre y le dice:

-Esta vez me ayudaras y así sacaremos a la luz el secreto de Ramón.

Así, ambos se vistieron de negro y fueron a la ciudad en medio de la noche.

En medio de la oscuridad, el Zorro ingresa en secreto al cuartel y le dice a su sirviente mudo:

-Tu quédate por ahí escondido, yo después hare una señal.

En ese momento, cuando se dirige hacia el despacho del comandante, López lo ve y le dispara, pero al errar el tiro, este saca su espada y lo enfrenta, mientras que el teniente llama a los soldados, y cuando el jinete negro lo empuja, trata de huir y a su paso golpea a varios lanceros.

Cuando sale del cuartel, llama a Bernardo silbándole y este aparece:

-Ven con Tornado y llévatelos de aquí, ten cuidado.

Mientras López y varios lanceros a caballo siguen a Bernardo, el Zorro ingresa al cuartel y va a cumplir su objetivo.

En ese momento, Ramón y Luciano conversaban sobre lo sucedido:

-Así que apareció el Zorro y no pudimos atraparlo-Dice el bandido.

-Déjalo que López se encargue de eso, y si llega a atraparlo nos divertiremos torturando a ese pícaro-Le dice Ramón.

Sorpresivamente, el jinete enmascarado ingresa al despacho y les dice a los dos:

-Les llegó la hora de su castigo.

Así, el comandante se enfrenta a él, y le señala a Luciano que lo ataque, pero el Zorro no se deja y le da patadas:

-Es muy listo-Dice enojado Luciano.

Mientras Ramón lo contiene, llama gritando al sargento García y a los lanceros, y ahí el Zorro desarma al comandante y le golpea en su cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo, mientras que Luciano se abalanza sobre el atacándolo con el machete, hasta que el enmascarado le hunde la hoja de la espada del comandante en el vientre y lo empuja.

Cuando García, Reyes y los demás lancero ven al enmascarado se van tras él, pero este evita que lo agarren; y después de ir a la muralla, sale del cuartel y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por suerte, Bernardo ha logrado burlar a López y cuando su amo vuelve a la guarida, le dice contento:

-Finalmente el Zorro pudo acabar con el bandido, y hay que esperar que Ramón se cuide un poco por lo que se viene.


End file.
